


Yuki's Closet Fashion Show

by ColourfulVoid



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Children, Fashion & Couture, Fluff, Gen, Kaai Yuki is a precious baby, Kinda, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, filled with refences to vocaloid songs, flower is sarcastic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColourfulVoid/pseuds/ColourfulVoid
Summary: Yuki's favourite babysitters, Yuzuki and Flower, have come to watch her for the day. What else is there to do other than play fashion show!(written for Vougaloid: A Vocaloid Fashion Zine!)
Relationships: Kaai Yuki & flower & Yuzuki Yukari
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Yuki's Closet Fashion Show

**Author's Note:**

> this one was a long time coming, but i can finally post it!  
> love local yuki, she's so baby.  
> see how many refrences you can spot.

Yuki was having a fantastic day.

Yuzuki and Flower, Yuki’s favourite babysitters had come to watch her, and the second they had stepped in the door, Yuki had taken each by the hand and dragged them as best as someone as small as she was could.

“Someone’s excited!” Yuzuki said fondly, placing a hand on Yuki’s head and messing up her hair.

“Yeah!” Yuki replied earnestly, tugging Flower’s arm a little closer.

“So what are we going to do today?” Flower asked Yuki.

As Flower asked her question, Yuki finally pulled the girls to their destination, her room.

“We’re gonna have a fashion show!!” Yuki declared, placing her hands in her hips in triumph.

Flower and Yuzuki exchanged smiles, amused by Yuki’s childhood antics.

“Just the three of us?” Flower asked.

Yuki nodded, pigtails swaying with the motion.

She pointed to Flower.

“You’re gonna be an announcer-y person.”

Flower cocked her head to the side.

“Really? What does that mean?”

Yuki dashed over to the shelf and grabbed a hairbrush left abandoned there.

“It means...” she explained, handing over the brush, “you say everything the models are doing while they’re going down the runway with this microphone!”

“This is a hairbrush.” Flower deadpanned.

Yuki pouted. “Flowerrrr!!”

Yuzuki laughed, nudging the older girl.

Flower groaned, but it was clear there was no real malice behind it. “If you say so, Yuki.”

“I do say so!” Yuki replied.

Now it was Flower’s turn to laugh. “Well I guess I don’t have a choice then, do I?”

“Nope!”

* * *

Yuki’s room was filled to the brim with toys and crafts. Her bed was covered so thoroughly with plush animals in all shapes and sizes that it was difficult to see the pink comforter and pillows atop the mattress. 

Yuki ran towards the bed and leapt on top of it. She reached across the comforter, gathering as many plushies as her small arms could carry. Once she was satisfied, Yuki slid off of the bed and headed towards her closet.

Yuki had a rather large closet for a small girl, separate from the rest of her colourful little room by a large black curtain that opened in the middle, resembling curtains on a stage.

Setting herself on the floor a couple meters away from the opening of the closet, Yuki let the pile of plushies tumble from her arms and onto the ground.

“This is our audience!” Yuki explained, grabbing a stuffed fox and positioning it to face the closet. “I gotta make ‘em all sit up.”

Flower walked over to sit next to Yuki, gently taking a stuffed giraffe decorated in puzzle pieces and placing it beside a lopsided pink octopus. 

“Once I’m done with the audience we gotta find a runway…” Yuki mused, patting a plush panda on the head.

“Runway huh…” Yuzuki thought for a moment before exclaiming, “I have an idea!” And grabbing Yuki’s little hand and walking her into the closet.

Flower could here a bit of whispering, and what sounded like drawers being opened and closed before-

“Ahaha perfect!”

The inky dark curtains split open to reveal Yuzuki beaming with pride, still holding Yuki in one hand, and a red bundle of fabric in the other.

“What’s that?” Flower asked.

“Well it was a scarf-“ Yuzuki unfurled the scarf in question, a long train of fabric swishing through the air and bouncing against the squishy carpeted floor.

“-now it’s a runway!” She finished, Yuki bouncing up and down excitedly.

Yuki glanced around the room, nodding at the scarf and plushes.

“Everything’s almost ready! Flower, go get in your spot!”

Flower gave a confused expression, only for Yuki to point towards a child sized chair in the corner of the room.

With a sigh, Flower accepted her fate, heading over to the chair near the wall to claim as her ‘announcers booth’, if they even had those in fashion…

Yuzuki walked across the room, hitting the light switch adorned with dozens of butterfly stickers.

The overhead lights flickered off, leaving only the twinkling fairy lights strung around the edges of the room. Despite only being small and dim, the collective glow was enough light for everyone to see.

Yuki darted across the room in the darkness, bursting through the curtains in a quick flash of light and disappearing from her babysitter’s view. 

“It’s showtime!” Yuki called, voice slightly muffled by the curtains.

“Do you need any help?” Yuzuki asked, picking up her voice slightly.

“I can do it myself!”

“Alright!”

And with that Yuzuki settled down at the end of the scarf, between the piles of organized stuffed animals. After a few minutes of shuffling around, Yuki called out; “I’m ready~” and Flower’s opening began.

“Alright ladies, gentlemen, and esteemed guests, it’s time for the most fantabulous fashion show ever to be held in Yuki’s room!”

Yuzuki clapped.

“And here comes our star model, Yuki, wearing a gorgeous purple hoodie and green pants!”

Yuki made her way through the curtain, walking step by step across the scarf, pausing at the end to wave to Yuzuki before turning on her heel and making her way back.

Over and over, Yuki would try on various outfits, being met with excitement and cheer each time.

No matter what she wore, whether it be a torn up and sewn together hoodie or a paint covered white dress, the other girls cheered with vigour and Yuki’s excitement grew.

She walked out in a purple dress covered in a vest with white frills at the bottom.

“Hey, didn’t I give you that?” Flower asked, momentarily breaking character.

Yuki pouted at her until she resumed her role.

“-and here’s a piece from the Flowers-Hand-me-Downs collection, look at our model rock it.”

Yuki, contented, continued her path.

Another outfit, this time a train conductor's costume, and Yuki made her way down the scarf yet again.

Yuki giggled, twirling on the toe of her tiny brown heeled shoes. Her other foot made its way back to the ground, hitting the other foot with a satisfying clack as Yuki abruptly stopped her twirl. Her pigtails swished with the leftover momentum as she planted herself firmly facing forward.

“Ta da!” She cried out gleefully, facing her audience of one.

Yuzuki grinned back out at her, clapping her hands enthusiastically. 

This time however, instead of turning back around and back into the closet, Yuki stepped off the scarf and headed over towards Yuzuki.

She kneeled down and whispered something in her ear, inaudible to Flower.

“What’s this? It seems our amazing model has headed off into the audience! What could she be planning?”

Yuzuki nodded at something Yuki said, then proceeded to stand up, taking Yuki’s hand and walking along with her into the closet.

“It seems as though our model has taken an audience participant! I wonder what she’s planning, and why she didn’t choose me instead!” After a few moments of shuffling, drawers open and closing, finally, finally, Yuki and Yuzuki walked out.

“Why here comes our model again, dressed in her finest red and white dress, featuring checkered accents! Along with her is our audience participant, wearing the finest bunny hoodie that money can buy.”

Flower squinted at the others in the darkness.

“What’s this? Esteemed guests, I do believe our model- our models, are wearing matching butterfly hair clips! What a bold and expressive look!”

Sure enough, pinned among Yuki’s dark locks and Yuzuki’s purple pigtails sat a small butterfly hair clip. Pink for Yuki, Blue for Yuzuki.

The pair walked hand in hand across the floor, Yuki starting to skip instead of walk. Once they reached the end, Yuki walked off the carpet yet again, heading for the corner where Flower was sitting.

“Oh my! It looks like our star model is heading off the runway again! What could she be planning now!”

Yuki skipped all the way to Flower’s chair, reaching into the pocket of her skirt and pulling something out.

“This is for youuu~”

Yuki whispered like it was a secret, pressing a third matching clip into Flower’s palm, then heading off to return to Yuzuki’s side, where the two finished their walk, heading back into the closet.

Flower smiled warmly, pausing to clip the purple pin into her own short and jagged hair before concluding her narration.

“Well folks that concludes this year's fashion show!”

With that said, Yuzuki flicked the lights back on, and Yuki took a bow, running out to the end of the scarf to do so.

Flower and Yuzuki headed from their respective positions towards Yuki, leaning down to give her a hug.

“You did an amazing job, Yuki!” Yuzuki praised.

“Such dramatic flair!” Flower added, giving Yuki a quick pat on the head.

“Did you really like it?” Yuki asked. “Really and truly?”

Yuzuki and Flower nodded earnestly and Yuki grinned.

It was, by far, the best game of fashion show Yuki had ever played. (Or at least, until next time Flower and Yuzuki came over.)

**Author's Note:**

> thats the fic, hope you liked it!  
> here's [My Tumblr](https://voids-colourful-creations.tumblr.com) i take requests over there!  
> thanks for reading have a good day!


End file.
